thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena Madrick/Backstory
Ever since she was a baby, Serena had been expected to do ‘great’ things for the future. Just like any old career parents would, her mother and father, Iris and Clément, wanted their little girl to become a fearsome warrior. But before that could happen, she had to grow up and revolve most of her childhood around the hunger games. At the young and tender age of four, she was shown the brutal program for the first time. Only one word could describe what she felt when she saw it: Terror. Seeing all of the gore put her into tears. Despite this, her parents forced her to watch the games through to the end. And when it did end, she was left mortified. “Mommy, daddy, why did they do that?” She asked in a very slight whisper. “Because, my dear,” Iris began. “They’re in a competition where they must kill or be killed. The prize is a new home and a lot of money, so most of the tributes make a bid for their lives.” “And who were those people who killed the lot?” “The careers. They’ve been trained to compete in the games and then they volunteer for it. Since you’re in district 4, you must train up to become one of them. Otherwise, you’ll bring dishonour on us and you’ll face psychological torture via bullying.” Serena’s eyes widened in horror at Clément’s words. “No! I don’t want to! They’re a bunch of bullies! They ought to be arrested! They-“ “Serena, hush.” Iris said. “Not all tributes from the career district join. However, if they don’t they’ll be planting a target on their own backs. They end up facing an even more painful death. If you do end up in the games, I recommend you join the careers. In fact, I’ll write you a tip list and give it to you for the future.” “Thanks, I guess.” She mumbled. Serena still had no intention to join with the careers, should she end up entering them against her will. At the age of twelve, Serena ended up attending a career academy. She never wanted to attend, but her parents’ words echoed through her mind: ''‘Since you’re in district 4, you must train up to become one of them. Otherwise, you’ll bring dishonour on us and you’ll face psychological torture via bullying.’ ''She believed the games weren’t the solution for fame and success, but neither was bullying a solution for her to have a good life. With great regret, she stepped through the doors that led her into a life she didn’t want. It was a wonder to her eyes: Many different teenagers were practising with their weapons, preparing for their future life. The newer ones all stood to one side, watching the others adapt their strengths into their training. Cautiously, Serena walked over to them. Nobody noticed her as she took her seat. It was only a few minutes after that when a trainer strutted in, boasting an air of confidence. Serena never paid attention to what he said: She presumed it would be about the facilities and that, most of which she understood. At the beginning, she was stuck on which weapon she should use. There were many she had never heard of and became intrigued by but she also wanted to feel comfortable with one she actually knew of, like tridents and nets. Most of all though, she wanted an escape from the terrain of the world she had just visited. And that’s exactly what she did: Serena bolted through the entrance and crumpled on her spot. Although she wasn’t crying, she was on the borderline of breaking down. This was not how she envisioned her future. Suddenly, a hand flew onto her shoulder, almost jerking Serena back. She yelped in shock and turned back to see a raven-haired girl a couple of years older than her. “You can’t just turn back like that.” She said calmingly. “I can and I will. Anything to get out of this hellhole!” Serena struggled to free herself from the grip of the girl, only for her efforts to bear no fruit. Realising this, she eventually gave up. “Ok, what’s the deal with this ‘hellhole’?” “Well, how can I explain this? Oh yeah, it’s the breeding ground for psychopathic killers.” Serena muttered. “That’s not me though. I just want a good future where I don’t have to slaughter for anything.” “I see. From the sound of it, you’re also aware that this kind of thing could get land you into trouble.” Serena nodded. “Well, it’s good to know that somebody else thinks like that. I’m Alissa.” “Serena.” As they both shook hands, she could feel something inside of her light up. Initially, she had believed that all trainees were evil regardless of what her parents told her. But now that Serena had met Alissa, she finally begun to believe what they said was true. Ever since that day, they became two peas in a pod. Serena made other friends, but she could only bring herself to confide in her troubles with Alissa. Among their friend group, she was the most likely to be described as the outcast. They had interests that varied greatly from hers. However, Serena was the one who attracted more boys. She didn’t know whether it was because of her looks or charm, but she felt a bit uncomfortable due to the attention. Serena was sure that if it was the others they would lap it up like thirsty dogs. Other than the unwanted attention life was good enough for her, even though she still had a hatred of training. One day, she noticed a poster about a competition for the most physically fit career recruits. The winners would receive pride and a mention in the wall of honour. At first Serena wasn’t that interested in it, but she knew her parents would be proud enough if she did well. She told this to Alissa, who agreed to train with her whenever we could. Over the course of a few weeks, she tested my strength alongside Alissa. Serena wasn’t the most powerful at the academy, a fact she knew all too well. Nonetheless, she kept pushing herself to improve for the sake of her parents. And whilst Serena did end up developing her skills it wasn’t enough. Her parents forced her to stay there for longer in order to build herself up. The other recruits snickered at Serena if she couldn’t lift one of the weights. Her determination to get it over with was her main source of motivation. Alissa was as well, but to a more minor extent. But this wouldn’t last forever. Sometime when she was 15 and Alissa was 18, Serena has been helping her friend to prepare for the games in case she got reaped. The weather became a bit blustery, but they made the mistake of ignoring it. In a matter of moments, it begun to pour heavily. Clouds as grey as soot flew overheard. The duo began to sprint to the shelter of the academy, when a bolt shot down and came into contact with Alissa. Her pain-staked shrieks immediately beckoned Serena to spot what kind of commotion had just happened. However, she never got to see it. A different bolt struck her, and after a few seconds of screaming Serena blacked out. Serena woke up after a day in hospital. Her parents squealed with glee as they witnessed her revival from her state. After a small chat, her parents dropped the news: Alissa had died. The bolt had struck her in the head, putting her into a coma from which she would never wake up. Because she was still weary, Serena was only confused at first. It was only when her parents left the room that she begun to mourn over her friend: The only one who ever understood her. Unfortunately, Serena hadn’t recovered by the time Alissa’s funeral began. It was a few days afterwards when she was discharged from the hospital. Because of the experience, she developed a fear of storms. However, it also gave her the strength to finish what she had started with Alissa. And although she didn’t end up earning a spot on the wall of honour, she did do pretty well. The training continued for two years, until, at last, she was reaped at the age of seventeen. When it happened, she was surprised that nobody volunteered. None the less, she faced the stage with a broken smile.